contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Chatter Head
The 'Chatter Head'Unofficial name. is an enemy in Super Contra. It is a large floating alien head that spins in groups around the player in order to block their projectiles. __TOC__ Description Encountered in Alien Area 1, shortly after the Bakongas infested area and before entering the Alien generator corridor. The Chatter Head is a horrid monstrosity that somewhat resembles a large flying alien skull slightly larger than the size of an adult man. It bears only one eye, with no nasal cavities visible and has a large mouth filled with fangs that somewhat resembles an evil grin. However, perhaps its most notorious feature is the large piece of exposed brain tissue on its top, which somewhat gives the impression of having broken out of the skull. When one of these creatures enters the screen, it will immediately start to spin around the player. They actually don't possess any means of attack, but altogether will encase the player inside their rotating bodies, preventing their bullets to travel out, effectively protecting their extraterrestrial brethren from harm. Furthermore, they may end up disorienting the player and potentially drive them toward other enemies while they are distracted in shaking them off. There are some slight differences between the arcade and the NES version: ;Arcade In the arcade version, Chatter Heads will slowly start to close-in toward the player as they spin around them, although not enough to actually achieve physical contact and kill them. Due to their constant movement and large numbers, keeping fire on each one until it is destroyed may prove difficult if not wielding a powerful weapon. In addition, their bodies will block most of the player's projectiles, allowing other creatures to get near. Only one Chatter Head will initially attack the player shortly after the Bakongas infested area, as a forewarning of what's to come. It is strongly advised to move a few steps further to make sure that no more of these creatures will pop out from the ground. A few screens further, a group of six Chatter Heads will enter the screen at once and start spinning around the player; as such, it is advised to remain in place and keep firing in the same direction, allowing the flying skulls to bump into the bullets themselves as they move around until they are destroyed. The player should also be prepared to move out of the way for any possible oncoming bullets shot by alien bugs. ;NES In the NES port, Chatter Heads once again attack after the Bakongas infested section, although they will do so more closely to said area, so the player is advised to keep advancing a bit until they reach safer ground before dealing with them. Only four heads are encountered this time around and their behavior is also slightly changed, as each one is placed at a determined spot on the map and they will enter the fight as they are uncovered as the screen scrolls. If the player advances with caution, they may be able to make them come out one by one, although even if all four attack at a given time, they are easier to deal with as they move slower, they don't close-in toward the player, they remain at a greater distance from them, and they are notoriously less resilient than their arcade counterparts. Footnotes Category:Aliens Category:Super Contra enemies